Give Your Heart A Break
by xperfectly-imperfect13
Summary: Song-fic based on Demi Lovato's new single, "Give Your Heart A Break". Smitchie. HAPPY JEMI DAY!


**Disclaimer****:**_**I do not own Camp Rock nor the song "Give Your Heart A Break" by Demi Lovato.**_

_Hi! So this is a song fic I wrote for Jemi day :D (although it doesn't really have anything to do with anything that happened on March 13__th__ two years ago…).This is my longest one shot to date; 7 pages and 2,199 words, so I'm quite proud ((: Anyway, _

_Happy Reading! (:_

* * *

><p><strong>Give Your Heart A Break<strong>

_**The day I first met you**_

_**You told me you'd never fall in love**_

September 1, 2007: the day when Mitchie Torres and Shane Gray started filming their first movie, the day when Mitchie met Shane.

She smiled, reminiscing that day. She remembered how the director put both her and Shane in a room together to make them "bond", how they clicked instantly from the first few words of their first conversation.

Mitchie even remembered e_verything_ Shane told her that day. But the thing he told her which she remembers the most was,

"_I'll never fall in love…_"

_**But now that I get you**_

_**I know fear is what it really was**_

As time passed by, Mitchie and Shane became closer and closer to one another. They grew to know each other like the back of their hands.

Through the years, Mitchie watched as girl after girl broke Shane's fragile heart. And since Mitchie could now read Shane like a book, she knew that what he said about him never wanting to fall in love was actually caused by fear.

_**Now here we are, so close**_

_**Yet so far, haven't I passed the test?**_

And now, Mitchie sat at home on a beautiful Sunday afternoon, waiting for Shane to return from a date with a girl who she know was only going to end up breaking his heart... _again._

She heaved a deep sigh. You see, Mitchie _liked _Shane—perhaps even _loved_ him— but she was too shy to admit it, so she just settled with dropping subtle hints every now and then.

Mitchie wondered why Shane hasn't gotten said hints yet. Or maybe he did get the hints but purposely ignored them because he had no interest in dating her, because she "didn't pass the test."

Mitchie frowned, tears welling up in her eyes. She shook her head, "No… if Shane really didn't lo-like me back, he would tell me. He wouldn't hurt me, I know it."

_**When will you realize**_

_**Baby, I'm not like the rest**_

Closing her eyes, Mitchie continued to think things through. "If only you would open your eyes, Shane…"

Another sigh escaped her plump lips.

"Maybe then, you'd realize that I won't hurt you, not like the rest."

_**Don't wanna break your heart**_

_**Wanna give your heart a break**_

Her eyes still closed, Mitchie listed off all the possible ways of how she can make Shane happy—happier than when he was with those other girls who broke his heart—and how she can give his heart a break from all the heartache it has gone through.

_**I know you're scared it's wrong**_

_**Like you might make a mistake**_

But there was no point in listing off all those things because knowing Shane; he wouldn't even give her the chance to give his heart a break.

She knew he would be too scared that he'll do something wrong, like make a mistake that will end up hurting her and breaking her heart.

_**There's just one life to live**_

_**And there's no time to wait, to waste**_

But Mitchie also knew that people only get once chance, one life to live. So she decided that she shouldn't waste time, waiting for something to happen between her and Shane.

_**So let me give your heart a break**_

_**Give Your Heart A Break**_

So she promised to herself that once Shane arrived, she would talk to him, talk to him about him allowing her to give his heart a break…

_**On Sunday, you went home alone**_

_**There were tears in your eyes**_

Mitchie's head suddenly snapped up when she heard a car approaching. She rushed to the window, and saw that it was Shane's car.

And as she predicted, Shane came out of the car, nearly in tears and looking heartbroken.

_**I called your cell phone, my love**_

_**But you did not reply**_

Knowing she had to fix that—and wanting to keep her promise—she grabbed her cell phone and dialled Shane's number. Putting the phone to her ear, she waited for Shane to pick up.

But when Shane didn't answer, she decided to just go straight over to his house. So she did.

_**The world is ours, if you want it**_

_**We can take it, if you just take my hand**_

Unlocking the door to his apartment, with the key he gave her in case of emergencies, she marched straight up to his room and knocked. A muffled "go away" was what she got in reply.

"Shane? It's me, Mitchie." She said, knocking again.

Mitchie heard a click, which she knew meant that the door had been unlocked. She entered his room and saw him, his face buried in his pillows, and heard quiet sobs emitting from him. Her heart broke.

"Shane…" she muttered.

At that, Shane sat up, with his hair sticking up in every direction and his eyes bloodshot. He forced a smile onto his face, which Mitchie returned. A comfortable silence engulfed them.

"What can I do to make you feel better?" Mitchie whispered after a while.

Shane shrugged, "Honestly I just want to leave this crappy city full of plastic girls who just use me for fame and money…" he spat out angrily, his voice hoarse from all the crying he endured.

Mitchie rubbed his back in an attempt to calm him down. "Then we'll leave, right now, to wherever you wanna go—a different state, South America, Africa, Asia, Australia, Antartica, heck even Narnia!"

Shane laughed. Mitchie smiled, hearing his joyous laughter and continued on,

"Just take my hand, and we'll go…" she held out her hand, smiling.

Shane returned the smile, then took her outstretched hand in his, intertwining their fingers together.

_**There's no turning back now**_

_**Baby, try to understand**_

"No turning back now…" Mitchie teased, referring to their plans to run away and travel the world.

Shane squeezed her hand in response, to assure her that he did indeed want to go through with said plans.

The pair continued to mess around and have fun together, until Mitchie remembered the promise she made to herself earlier that day—that she would talk to Shane about her feelings for him.

Mitchie cleared her throat to try to get Shane's attention, as he was too distracted laughing at a joke she told him earlier.

Hearing Mitchie clear her throat, Shane turned to face her and when he saw her serious expression, he immediately quieted down.

"Shane… I, uh, have to tell you something. Just-just listen, okay? And just, try to understand…"

_**Don't wanna break your heart**_

_**Wanna give your heart a break**_

Mitchie continued to talk as Shane intently listened,

"I like you Shane—heck, I think I might even lo-love you—and I wanna be with you. And I know you've been with a lot of girls who broke your heart, but I promise I would never do that to you. I would never hurt you, Shane. I don't want to break your heart; I want to give your heart a break…"

_**I know you're scared it's wrong**_

_**Like you might make a mistake**_

"…but I know you're probably going to reject me because you're probably scared that you'll make a mistake and end up breaking my heart and hurting me or something…" she continued to ramble on.

_**There's just one life to live**_

_**And there's no time to wait, to waste**_

"…but Shane, we do only have one life to live and we shouldn't waste it by just sitting here, waiting for something to happen, which is why I decided to speak up and tell you how I really feel!" Taking a deep breath, Mitchie continued.

_**So let me give your heart a break**_

_**Give Your Heart A Break**_

"Shane, what I'm _really_ trying to get across here is I want to be with you, I want to be able to give your heart a break…" Mitchie finally finished off, with an expression of anxiousness on her face.

_**When your lips are on my lips**_

_**And our hearts beat as one**_

"Shane, say something…" Mitchie said when Shane didn't move or say anything after she finished her _long_ speech.

Without any warning, Shane's lips came crashing down on Mitchie's.

At first, she was too shocked to respond. But after recovering, Mitchie started to kiss him back, her hands getting tangled in Shane's hair.

She was so close to him, their chests pressing together, that she could feel his heartbeat beating to the same rhythm as hers.

Mitchie smiled and pulled Shane closer.

_**But you slip right out of my fingertips**_

_**Every time you run**_

When suddenly, Shane pulled away shocked. Once he recovered, however, he simply muttered a quick apology and ran out the door.

Mitchie sighed and followed him.

_**Don't wanna break your heart**_

_**Wanna give your heart a break**_

"Shane!" she called out, trying to catch up to him.

But Shane ignored her and continued to run, that was until he was met with a dead-end. He looked left and right, trying to find a way out.

Soon enough, Mitchie caught up to him and Shane didn't have a choice but to confront her.

"Why…did you kiss me...then run away?" Mitchie asked in between pants.

After a moment of silence, with Shane internally debating himself whether or not to tell her, he finally spoke up. "I kissed you because I like you…"

Mitchie couldn't help but let a small smile grace her face, but then her eyebrows furrowed. "And why did you run away?"

"…Because I'm scared. I mean, I know you told me you'd never hurt me but I just can't help but doubt and be afraid because I've had my heart broken tons of times before. I just can't risk being hurt again, Mitchie, especially not by my best friend; it could ruin our friendship…" Shane explained, tears starting to well up in his eyes.

"I told you Shane that I won't ever hurt you. You just have to trust me, and give me a chance. You did tell me once that the reason you've dated all those girls was because you just wanted to find 'the one'. What if, just what if, I was 'the one' but you never found out because you never gave me a chance…" Mitchie replied, tears also building up in her eyes.

_**I know you're scared it's wrong**_

_**Like you might make a mistake**_

"Okay, let's say I did give us a chance. But what if it doesn't work out and I end up breaking your heart…" Shane tried to reason, "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I ever hurt you, Mitch." He added, whispering.

Mitchie gave an exasperated sigh. "Then I would forgive you… Shane, I know what I'm getting myself into; I know the risks and I'm willing to take those risks because I love you and I want to be with you!"

_**There's just one life to live**_

_**And there's no time to wait, to waste**_

Heaving another sigh, Mitchie continued on, "Life's too short, and I don't want to waste any more time… So just tell me right now, Shane, do you want to be with me or not...?"

_**So let me give your heart a break**_

_**Give Your Heart A Break**_

"It's up to you if you'll allow me to give your heart a break…" Mitchie finished off in a whisper.

'_**Cause you've been hurt before**_

_**I can see it in your eyes**_

Mitchie looked deep into Shane's eyes, as he thought over his decision. There, she saw all the pain his exes had caused him.

_**You try to smile it away**_

_**Some things you can't disguise**_

Shane had caught her staring at him and presented a small smile, which Mitchie saw right through. She knew that smile was only there to hide the fact that he was really hurting inside; to hide the fact that he really was just a vulnerable teenage boy who was afraid of falling in love.

_**Don't wanna break your heart**_

_**Baby, I can ease the ache, the ache**_

But Mitchie knew she could change all that; she can make all the heart ache go away, if he just let her.

_**So let me give your heart a break**_

_**Give Your Heart A Break**_

Just then, Shane spoke up, "Yes."

"Huh?" Mitchie asked, a puzzled tone in her voice.

Shane smiled—a real one this time. "Yes, I'll let you give my heart a break…"

Mitchie's confused expression was then immediately replaced by a shocked one. "You mean… I… we… w-where does this leave us?" she stuttered, seemingly unable to wrap her head around Shane's decision.

"I would tell you, but I think I'd rather show you…" And with that, Shane's lips met Mitchie's for the second time that day.

_**The day I first met you**_

_**You told me you'd never fall in love**_

Air soon became a necessity, however, and Mitchie and Shane reluctantly pulled away from each other.

Leaning his forehead against hers, Shane whispered,

"I love you."

Mitchie smiled and said in a teasing tone,

"The day I first met you, you told me you'd never fall in love…"

* * *

><p><em>I know the fic had the tendency to go in circles, i.e. the characters repeating some of the things they say, but that's because I was trying to relate the actual story to the lyrics and since the chorus repeats itself, then so does the fic... :P <em>

_But I hope y'all still enjoyed it, nonetheless. So, thanks for reading and_

**HAPPY JEMI DAY**_ :D_


End file.
